Vinte e três anos depois
by Ci-chan
Summary: Fazia três dias que eles não se viam. Fazia três dias que Wilson estava mais confuso do que jamais estivera. slash Hilson


**Vinte e três anos depois**

**Autora: **_Ci-chan_

**Beta: **_Bibis_

**Pares: **_House e Wilson [Hilson]_

**Classificação: **_NC-17_

**Disclaimer: **_Todos os personagens aqui descritos pertencem a um homem atendido pelo nome de David Shore._

**Alertas: **_Slash e uma imensa quantidade de Angst._

**Sumário: **_Fazia três dias que não se viam. Fazia três dias que Wilson estava mais confuso do que jamais estivera._

* * *

**Vinte e Três Anos Depois**

Vinte e três anos era o tempo que James Wilson conhecia Gregory House. Três casamentos, duas brigas, alguns beijos e uma noite de sexo foi o tempo que Wilson levou para perceber que aquilo não era só amizade. E pelo visto House já sabia disso há algum tempo.

Wilson poderia ter dito que bateu com a cabeça e perdeu a memória, poderia ter se mudado de país e ido morar o mais longe possível dali, ou simplesmente poderia ter fingido esquecer o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Mas foi tudo bom demais para ele considerar uma dessas alternativas.

O que realmente o assustou, foi que os dois acordaram ao mesmo tempo, nos braços um do outro, em uma posição bastante comprometedora – e completamente nus, devo ressaltar para o fato de você não ter entendido a amplitude do problema – e se olharam como dois estranhos pela primeira vez, como se não tivessem se conhecido há vinte anos atrás. Foi o dia mais irritante e tenso que James Wilson teve a oportunidade de sobreviver.

Os dois estavam bastante lúcidos, dadas às circunstâncias que os levaram até ali, e mesmo assim pareciam adolescentes inconseqüentes querendo experimentar coisas novas apenas para provar que eram pessoas descoladas. Mas eles não eram adolescentes e muito menos deveriam se preocupar com coisas de jovens inseguros. Mesmo assim isso não os impediu de rolar pelo tapete como dois animais selvagens lutando por contato.

O sexo foi intenso. Rude e doloroso. E indescritivelmente prazeroso. E em momento algum nenhum dos dois pensou que a situação fugiria tanto ao controle e que se veriam na situação em que se encontravam. Eles não pensaram. Em nada. E a prova disso eram as marcas vermelhas, quase roxas, que seu terno quase não conseguia esconder. Ou o fato de ele ter passado o dia evitando a cadeira de seu escritório. Por motivos não acadêmicos.

O ato de dormir nunca foi mais normal em sua vida, compartilhado com outra pessoa. Eles simplesmente dormiram. Enroscaram-se e dormiram. E nenhuma noite poderia ser comparada àquela. Até o amanhecer, é claro.

House o olhou como se realmente não se lembrasse do ocorrido, ou como se fosse uma coisa muito natural – a última hipótese é a mais provável – e disse que tomaria banho primeiro. Wilson foi até a cozinha preparar um café que sabia seria muito bem vindo. E não esperou ao menos House aparecer para se trancafiar no banheiro e deixar que a água quente levasse todos os arrependimentos que com certeza chegariam mais tarde.

Não houve palavras. Elas passaram direto entre eles e se perderam em algum lugar junto com suas expectativas. Eles tomaram o café, vestiram suas roupas e trocaram um último olhar quase arrependido antes de partirem para o Hospital. E ficaram três dias se evitando.

Na verdade Wilson sabia que seus medos bobos – porque era assim que ele os classificava – o levaram a ficar o máximo de distância da área hospitalar freqüentada por House, que também não deve ter feito o mínimo de esforço para ter um tempinho de atormentá-lo durante o serviço e fazer coisas que ele geralmente fazia. Estava sendo infantil, e o outro covarde. Era a única e mais plausível explicação que Wilson tinha para os últimos três dias.

Até que uma batida na porta levou embora todos os argumentos que ele preparou minuciosamente para quando o momento chegasse.

"Onde você esteve o dia inteiro?" Cuddy perguntou, sem deixar de demonstrar certa curiosidade.

"Acho que o que eu sou pago para fazer aqui. Cuidar dos meus pacientes." O olhar que recebeu o deu a certeza de ter deixado escapar algo com seu tom de voz, mas o erro já estava feito.

"House tem te procurado a manhã toda." Ela estendeu uma pasta com alguns exames e uma tomografia de um paciente qualquer.

Wilson examinou os papeis durante alguns instantes e os colocou em cima de sua mesa, voltando seu olhar para Cuddy, que agora o fitava visivelmente preocupada.

"Você parece um pouco cansado, Wilson. Vá até o House, o ajude no que for necessário e vá para casa. Qualquer um que olhar para você assim saberá que você não tem uma boa noite de sono há algum tempo."

Observou ela sair e levantou as sobrancelhas; ela havia mesmo usado um tom de voz diferente quando disse 'noite de sono', ou aquilo era realmente a falta de uma boa 'noite de sono'?

Rindo dos próprios pensamentos, bebeu um copo de água e pegou os exames que precisaria, saindo da sala e torcendo intimamente para que House não estivesse mais no Hospital. Como se ele pudesse contar com a sorte ultimamente. Mas ele não ligava. Continuou quase implorando mentalmente para que House continuasse fazendo o que sempre fez de melhor, explorar sua equipe e não se atrasar para sua novela.

Mas foi sem maiores surpresas que o encontrou parado na janela do quarto do paciente em questão.

"Kutner estava se cansando de ficar atrás de você" Ouviu a voz calma e com o usual tom sarcástico que já lhe era tão peculiar, o tom de voz que tanto temera e sentira falta.

"Porque você mesmo não foi me procurar? Achei que você fazia isso melhor que ele."

"E eu achei que você não costumava se esconder de mim." Wilson nem precisou olhar para saber que House estava com aquele sorriso de quem sabia mais que qualquer outro. E como aquilo, naquele momento, lhe pareceu irritante.

"Tudo bem, House. Apenas... Vamos ao que interessa." E antes da réplica que sabia que viria Wilson deu as costas e entrou no quarto do paciente, sendo prontamente seguido, para sua surpresa.

"Hei... Você também não costumava se esquivar assim de um assunto sério."

"Assunto sério? Desde quando suas conversas frívolas se tornaram assuntos sérios?" Tentando ignorar o amigo, deu mais uma olhada na ficha do tal paciente e tentou iniciar uma conversa. "Boa tarde, meu nome é James Wilson e eu sou o médico responsável por alguns de seus exames. Você... Hum..."

"Austin. Phillip Austin" O paciente respondeu com a voz cansada, parecendo espantado e envergonhado com a discussão pessoal que estava sendo obrigado a acompanhar.

"Desde quando elas envolvem você, ou você não se considera um assunto sério?" House voltou a se pronunciar, antes que Wilson se esquecesse de sua presença no quarto.

"Em certas circunstâncias eu realmente preferia não ser nem um assunto." Wilson protestou, sem se virar e voltando ao paciente. "Certo, Austin. Há quanto tempo essas dores começaram?"

"Wilson, você sempre vai ser meu assunto preferido. Conviva com isso. Agora, eu estou começando a me preocupar por você encarar a nossa noite de ontem de forma tão irrelevante."

Dessa vez Wilson se virou, com as mãos na cintura e os olhos estreitados, o que fez um sorriso de puro escárnio aparecer no rosto do outro, que sem mesmo se abalar com a expressão de impaciência do amigo e a visível constrangimento do paciente, levantou a mão livre em sinal de despedida e se virou, sem deixar de completar:

"Se você quiser discutir sobre assuntos irrelevantes, você sabe onde me encontrar." E antes de sair completamente da sala, House voltou apenas com a cabeça para dentro, chamando mais uma vez a atenção de Wilson e do paciente. "Eu já tinha comprado até um anel."

A última sentença teria deixado Wilson imensamente revoltado, mas o alívio que sentira sobrepujava a raiva e qualquer outro sentimento que normalmente o acometeria. Podia parecer apenas mais um dos gracejos de House, mas se ele se sentia a vontade o bastante para esse tipo de brincadeira, Wilson achou que deveria ficar mais tranqüilo.

Saindo de suas preocupações e voltando ao seu paciente, Wilson deixou um sorriso brincar em seu rosto ao reparar que o homem na cama possuía os olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, não demonstrando mais nem sinal da palidez de quando o oncologista entrou no quarto. Levantando as sobrancelhas e murmurando um fraco 'então?', Wilson viu Austin sacudir levemente a cabeça e voltar sua atenção para si.

"Já faz dois meses, doutor. Quando os analgésicos começaram a perder o efeito." Wilson anotou algumas informações na ficha do paciente, fez um pedido de mais exames e se despediu, querendo chegar logo onde ele 'sabia que encontraria House'.

Cameron veio em sua direção querendo lhe contar alguma coisa, Cuddy tentou lhe perguntar por que ainda não tinha ido embora, Foreman lhe chamou no corredor perguntando o motivo de mais exames no paciente do House... Mas Wilson não parou. Já passavam quinze minutos de quatro horas. Quinze minutos que muito provavelmente o amigo já havia deixado a clínica.

O trajeto entre a clínica e a casa do amigo nunca havia sido feito em tão pouco tempo, e nunca também Wilson havia demorado tanto para deixar seu carro e subir até o apartamento de House. Depois de passada a adrenalina inicial do confronto e das descobertas, o oncologista não sabia mais o que dizer e o que esperar das atitudes do outro. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a expectativa, também existia o medo... Medo de sua expectativa não ser correspondida, de que aquele algo mais que há pouco aceitava existir, fosse somente diversão da parte de House.

Sem perceber Wilson chegou à porta do apartamento, ainda hesitando antes de anunciar sua presença. Não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo, apenas seguia suas emoções. O que iria acontecer ali dentro, se iria acontecer alguma coisa ali dentro, era um completo mistério que deixava Wilson um tanto perdido. E Wilson não gostava de se sentir perdido.

Sem querer prolongar mais seu sofrimento, bateu na porta, não demorando mais que alguns segundos para ser atendido por um par de mãos, cada uma com uma garrafa de cerveja, e um sorriso de lado, exatamente igual ao de três noites atrás.

"Eu vim buscar o anel." Foi a primeira coisa que Wilson conseguiu pensar ante a cena tão familiar que os levou ao estágio em que estavam.

"_Eu vim buscar minhas chaves"._ Foi o que havia dito três noites antes, quando esqueceu as chaves do apartamento na casa do amigo. E foi recebido com uma cerveja e um meio sorriso, exatamente como estava vendo ali.

E assim como naquele dia, House lhe estendia uma garrafa de cerveja, deixava a porta para ele fechar e ia andando até a cozinha, sendo acompanhado logo em seguida. E também como naquele dia, havia duas caixas de comida chinesa, o que fez Wilson lembrar dos pensamentos de três noites antes. _'House só podia ter posto alguma coisa na comida'. _

As cenas daquela noite se repetiam. A diferença dessa vez era que havia um 'algo mais' que pairava entre eles. Uma expectativa que deixava o momento quase tenso, não fosse pela naturalidade de House que fazia da situação tão normal quanto fosse possível.

Voltando para o sofá, cada um com sua embalagem de comida, os hashis e uma garrafa de cerveja, eles beberam, comeram e conversaram. Conversaram como os velhos amigos que eram e como os novos amantes que se tornavam, ali, naquele momento.

Então Wilson percebeu que, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre eles naquele momento, não nascia ali. Era antigo, algo que existia, talvez, há vinte e três anos e eles apenas estavam achando em meio a tantos outros sentimentos que constituíam aquela relação.

Suas teorias apenas se confirmaram quando viu House tirar de suas mãos a garrafa vazia de cerveja e a embalagem, ainda inacabada, de comida e colocar junto com os seus próprios na mesa de centro.

O beijo que se seguiu foi tão natural como a conversa que se findou, tão desejado e tão apreciado como todas as eventualidades que eles criavam e que viviam. Como os momentos passados juntos, em que nenhum dos dois se preocupava com qualquer outra coisa.

E enquanto House desabotoava apressadamente os botões de sua camisa, Wilson fechava os olhos e deixava a sensação lhe trazer lembranças e pensamentos que mostravam o passado e o presente de uma forma inteiramente complementar.

Quando House o chamava para uma cerveja, quando na verdade eles dividiam muito mais que as doses de álcool e as banalidades discutidas entre um copo e outro...

Quando House o interrompia durante o trabalho e, quando todos pensavam que o objetivo era unicamente chamar a atenção, os breves momentos divididos entre os diagnósticos já eram tão necessários quanto os próprios diagnósticos...

Quando Wilson abandonava a esposa no natal para passar a noite com House enquanto tentava convencer a si próprio que era isso que bons amigos faziam...

Essas coisas, esses pequenos e aparentemente insignificantes momentos, era o que fazia de tudo o que eles estavam vivendo uma experiência singular, uma ocasião única em que, se ambos não tivessem sido tão cegos, não aconteceria tardiamente.

E a palavra _tardiamente_ ecoava nos pensamentos de Wilson enquanto ele se via sendo arrastado até o quarto, a passos lentos e deixando para trás sua camisa, cinto, meias e sapatos, junto com o arrependimento de tudo isso estar acontecendo tão tarde. Ele não iria precisar de seus arrependimentos para o que estava prestes a fazer.

Eles chegaram ao quarto e pararam ao pé da cama, as bocas se procurando a todo o momento e as mãos se insinuando e buscando por um espaço que parecia nunca ser o suficiente. E enquanto, logo depois, a boca de House percorria toda a extensão de seu pescoço, Wilson se agarrava aos poucos fios da nuca do outro, acompanhando seus movimentos e tentando aplacar os estremecimentos que percorriam o resto do corpo.

Quando o equilíbrio desapareceu e manter-se de pé estava se tornando tão difícil quanto parar com aquelas pequenas torturas, House segurou Wilson pela cintura e o puxou consigo até a cama, o fazendo sentar em suas pernas e aumentar o contato entre seus corpos. O movimento fez House gemer um tom acima do usual, o fez com que os olhos castanhos de Wilson se escurecessem e ele apertasse as costas do amigo, descendo as mãos até encontrar a barra de sua camisa.

As roupas foram descartadas de maneira rápida e selvagem, nenhum dos dois querendo que fosse de outra forma, e logo as posições já estavam trocadas e Wilson descia uma trilha de beijos pelo tórax de House, querendo devolver o que o amigo fizera há três dias, mesmo que de maneira insegura, e sendo guiado apenas pelos sons entrecortados e sussurrados que deixavam sua boca.

Sugando toda a extensão de House, guiado pelas mãos que apertavam sua nuca e puxavam seus cabelos, Wilson não demorou a sentir a essência do amigo em sua boca, o gosto sendo rapidamente dividido com a boca do outro, que o puxou para um beijo, que Wilson classificou como um pouco mais quente que os anteriores.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, com House devidamente recuperado, as carícias recomeçaram e os corpos se estreitaram de maneira mais íntima enquanto o beijo continuava e o movimento rápido dos quadris fazia com que seus membros se esfregassem, os gemidos dessa vez soando em uníssono no quarto.

E permaneceram assim por vários minutos. Até que os olhos de House pousaram em uma marca quase ao lado do pomo-de-adão de Wilson, o que fizera suas sobrancelhas se franzirem e um sorriso divertido brincar na face do outro.

Sendo minuciosamente observado pelo sorriso a sua frente, House sentou, trazendo Wilson junto a si no processo e, se aproveitando da situação, se apoderou do traseiro firme do amigo, o apertando com ambas as mãos e levando uma mordida em um dos ombros no mesmo instante. O olhar faminto de House e as mãos o apertando daquela maneira possessiva era mais do que Wilson esperava para a noite. Mas o que queria naquele momento era um pouco mais que isso.

E depois de alguns minutos apenas se movimentando ao som dos seus suspiros, Wilson se afastou e olhou para as profundezas azuis a sua frente, esperando que o amigo tomasse o controle da situação e guiasse os próximos movimentos. E House não o decepcionou.

Levado pela passividade de Wilson, House achou que aquele fosse o momento certo para demonstrar em ações aquilo que não conseguia por em palavras. E, mesmo sabendo que ambos já tinham certeza de seus sentimentos naquele momento, não foi difícil tomar a decisão que naquela noite mudaria o rumo daquela relação.

Depois de mais um beijo quase rude, House apoiou as mãos no peito do amigo, na intenção de afastá-lo para que pudesse se virar na cama, mas teve os pulsos seguros pelas mãos firmes de Wilson, que o esperava com as sobrancelhas erguidas como uma pergunta muda que House riria mais do que realmente riu fosse em outra situação. Não iria esperar Wilson perguntar o maldito _'Você tem certeza disso?_', que com certeza acabaria com toda a noite.

"Eu não sou nenhuma menininha virgem que você irá tomar pela primeira vez, Wilson.", foi a frase que desfez a dúvida do amigo e trouxe um sorriso quase brutal ao seu rosto.

E então Wilson se viu entre as pernas de House, o invadindo de forma quase selvagem, como nunca havia sonhado em fazer e como rapidamente já sonhava em repetir muitas e muitas vezes.

Movimentou-se lentamente a princípio com o cuidado que House não tivera três noites antes, ao que recebeu um olhar de indignação que Wilson devolveu com um sorriso doce, descendo até encostar o tórax contra as costas abaixo de si e beijar-lhe a nuca, revezando mordidas e pequenas carícias com a língua.

O ritmo lento não durou muito, porque com o primeiro gemido quase engasgado de House, Wilson começou a se mover rápido, entrando e saindo do amigo em um ritmo frenético, enlouquecido, sentindo uma sensação de prazer inigualável que os sons de seus corpos se encontrando deixavam maior a cada movimento.

Quando sentiu que nenhum dos dois duraria mais muito tempo, Wilson apoiou as mãos no quadril de House, levantando-o levemente e levando uma das mãos até o membro pulsante que vibrava junto ao colchão, movimentando-a no mesmo ritmo de suas investidas.

Sem conseguir conter os suspiros que escapavam de seus lábios, House virou a cabeça para o lado deixando que Wilson capturasse seus lábios por um momento e depois se afastasse, olhando em seus olhos como nunca antes havia feito. E ele compreendeu, então, que o amor sempre estivera lá, tão palpável e tão distinto quanto eles próprios que preferiram ignora-lo durante todo esse tempo.

O sentimento deles era tão abstrato que era quase inimaginável, inexistente; e tão concreto que sufocava, machucava, ocupava um espaço maior que o estritamente necessário. Era perceptível nos tons de House e nos olhares de Wilson. Estava escrito nas entrelinhas de suas casualidades, das coisas consideradas mundanas.

E foi com esse pensamento que o clímax os atingiu, tão forte e tão intenso que deixou a ambos fora de órbita por um longo tempo, apenas existindo ao som de suas respirações e ao toque dos corpos suados, colados, ainda completando um o outro.

E assim como naquela noite, as próximas ações foram automáticas. Reunindo uma força que não possuía naquele momento, Wilson rolou parcialmente para o lado, deixando um braço e uma perna ainda em cima do corpo do amigo e afundando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, dormindo mais que imediatamente.

-x-x-x-x-

A manhã chegou normalmente no quarto, encontrando dois corpos abandonados sobre a cama, acordando lentamente ante a luz que entrava pela janela.

E então os olhos se buscaram, azuis e castanhos, e a expressão serena no rosto de expressões sempre tão distintas de House, de repente deu lugar ao já tão conhecido sorriso cínico e sarcástico. E Wilson soube que nada mudaria, mesmo tudo já estando tão mudado.

E a frase que o _amante_ usou como cumprimento matinal o deu absoluta certeza disso.

"E então? Nos vemos daqui a três dias?"

* * *

**Notas: **_Essa fic foi escrita para o Amigo Oculto da comunidade Hilson, e foi um presente para a fofa da Fernanda a quem eu tenho o único objetivo de agradar. _

_E fandom diferente pra variar um pouco xD _


End file.
